Abstract: Cancer Proteomics Facility (CPF) The Cancer Proteomics Facility (CPF) provides UPCI investigators access to state-of-the-art techniques and expertise for the detection, quantification, and characterization of cancer-related and biologically relevant proteins for basic, translational, and clinical studies. The Specific Aims of the CPF are to 1) provide expert guidance in the design and implementation of experiments that use modern protein analysis techniques, including statistical and bioinformatics analysis of the proteomic data; 2) collect, store, and optimally analyze proteins in a wide variety of samples including: cells, tissue, and clinically accessible fluids; 3) provide comprehensive protein identification and characterization services to UPCI investigators; 4) provide targeted quantitative protein assays to UPCI investigators; 5) perform unbiased protein profiling analyses (e.g. SILAC, ITRAQ, and Differential MS) of complex biological samples to identify cancer-related proteins; 6) provide training related to use of and access to all instrumentation and techniques used within CPF, and 7) enable investigators, through the development of a cloud based informatics platform, to use state-of-the-art data management, processing, and analysis tools for proteomic and metabolomic studies. During the past grant cycle, the UPCI and University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine mass spectrometry shared resource facilities have merged and new leadership has been hired to direct this service. Mass spectrometry-based proteomics techniques are now supported through a campus-wide Biomedical Mass Spectrometry Center that is housed on the Oakland campus and directed by Nathan Yates, PhD. This centralized shared resource provides UPCI investigators access to a wide array of high performance mass spectrometry techniques. Antibody based assays are supported by the Luminex laboratory in the Hillman Cancer Center that is directed by Anna Lokshin, PhD and specializes in commercial multiplexed bead based platforms. The CPF has assembled a broad and rapidly advancing set of techniques that allow each researcher to study cancer-related proteins with unmatched sensitivity and specificity. Together, the components of the CPF provide UPCI investigators access to new and specialized techniques for characterizing proteins in cell based animal and patient samples. As a new and growing component of many UPCI research initiatives, the CPF enables investigators to apply mass spectrometry-based, as well as Luminex bead-based, protein measurement techniques to the study of human cells, preclinical models, tumors, and other clinically accessible samples. During the current project period investigators in 9 UPCI Research Programs used the CPF.